Not On The First Try
by SprayPaintzz
Summary: What good is a wife who can't bear children?


**Not On The First Try**

The green glow faded and her hand dropped from her abdomen. She sighed warily.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." She said dejectedly looking at her husband who was sitting on their bed. He looked up straight into her eyes and Sakura thought she felt a slight pang of fear creep up her spine.

"We can keep trying Sasuke-kun not all couples get pregnant at the first... er, or second time." She said. "Some couples even try for as long as a year, it's really not uncommon..." She started to ramble but trailed off noticing that Sasuke had his head cradled in his hands.

Sakura jumped in her spot hearing Sasuke's palms slap on his knees as he stood up. He guided her head to his and he gave a kiss to her temple walking past her and out of their room.

.

.

 _:::_

.

.

"So when are you going to tell Ino and Chouji?"

He blew out a puff of smoke, scratching absentmindedly at his chin.

"You'd also need to stop smoking."

He sighed. "I know, I know." He looked at her from the side of his eye and smirked. "Thanks Sakura, I hope you'll get what you want soon." At the pink-haired doctor's blush, he let out a little chuckle.

She turned to him fully, "Shikamaru-kun, I don't know what we're doing wrong, I got us both checked and everthing's filled up. And believe me, he has certainly no difficulty in getting it up." Shikamaru winced. "I'm out of my wits, and I need to approach this scientifically, which is albeitly, my last hope."

The tactician sweatdropped at her blowout. He just dropped by a good friend's office, who happened to be a doctor, and conveyed the news he and Temari were just recently aware of and tried to schedule an appointment for his pregnant wife.

"Scientifically?" He questioned.

"Yes." Sakura replied, taking out a pen from her breast pocket and a notepad from her other pocket. "On estimate, what day do you think the conception occurred?"

"Are you serious right now?" He deadpanned and the determined gleam in her green eyes were his only answer. "Um, probably a month and a half ago? Temari said she may have forgotten to drink her medication."

"Do you remember doing anything specific that could've helped in the conception?"

"Do you think if Temari was here she could answer that better for you?"

"Well, yes, but I need your perspective as well, scientifically, remember?"

He then took a long drag of the cigarette between his fingers before answering. "Well, the motion was probably going down rather than up. I don't know Sakura!" He blushed profusely, using his unoccupied hand in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

He peeked at the female and saw her furiously scribbling down on her notepad.

"Thanks so much Shikamaru-kun!" She said and pocketed her notepad and pen. "Tell Temari we can have the appointment around the middle of next week, maybe I'll ask a few more questions then. See you!

He stared at her billowing white lab coat as she reentered the hospital, he dropped the cancer stick in his hand and snuffed it out with his sandal. Muttering along the lines of "...should've just told Shizune."

.

.

 _:::_

.

.

"Does your neck hurt?"

Sakura looked at the equally sweaty man next to her and laughed. "Just a bit." She shifted and lifted her legs higher in the air with her hands supporting her hips.

Sasuke sighed. "Is that completely necessary?"

"I don't want them to fall out okay? I did some research, it does happen. Maybe that's why we never got any results." She looked at Sasuke's nether regions and saw a slight tent from the blanket.

"Five more minutes please." She pouted and gave her best puppy eyes.

"Alright. But I'm counting." He said and gave a resounded slap to her ass before climbing out of the bed in his birthday suit.

.

.

 _:::_

.

.

"I heard from a little-"

"You listened in on my conversation with Sakura." Sasuke said, not even looking up from the parchment he was reading.

Hatake Kakashi smoothly slid on the seat in front of Sasuke and pushed his favorite book towards the ex-rogue nin's way. Said ninja looked up and gave him a blank stare.

"Might I suggest page 57?" Kakashi said, his visible eye crinkling in delight.

"No." The onyx-haired nin replied and resumed his reading.

"Sasuke-chan." Sasuke twitched at the nickname his mother was so fond of. "This is basically the Kamasutra and as your former sensei, I believe I still have some knowledge to impart on my beloved students."

"You have been hanging around Gai too much."

"You can test on who can last longer." Kakashi sang.

Sasuke paused for a moment, then responded coolly. "I'll run it through Sakura."

.

.

 _:::_

.

.

"Kami, Sasuke-kun... I'm beat..." Sakura said breathily, peeling off a piece of plastic that was stuck on her leg. She waved a glowing baton around. "I really like this, does it come in blue though?"

"One more." Sasuke said, popping his head up from the side of the bed.

"NO."

Sasuke climbed up the bed with a lemon in his hand. "Page 36 looks quick."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just one." She said before squeezing the lemon and placing the rind in Sasuke's mouth.

.

.

 _:::_

.

.

"And ever since Shikmaru told us he's having a baby, Chouji won't shut up about getting a kid as well to complete the third generation Ino-Shika-Cho. A-and I can't. I can't have a kid. I hate kids and look at me. I'm not cut out to be a mother!" She shattered the glass in her grasp for emphasis.

"But did you tell Chouji about not wanting to have a baby yet?" Sakura offered a new glass of scotch in the middle of the day to the red-haired nin, as per her request.

Karui raised her hands in exasperation. "I can't! I mean I don't think I can! He's so excited and I just can't crush his spirit." She took one sip before continuing. "And he's been trying Sakura, he is, just anytime he just goes for it, he's not taking his chances!"

For a brief moment, Sakura was feeling jealous for the woman in front of her. Here was a friend trying to avoid a pregnancy while she was months in trying.

Sakura tapped on her folder a few times feeling an idea construct in her brain. "You know what we can do? We can try for a real-life simulation. Our family care department is attempting this pseudo-baby to simulate what it's like to be parents. They're doing this for would-be parents who are skating on the thoughts of how to care for an actual baby, and I heard we're getting some good results."

Karui looked pensive and tapped on the rim of her glass. "Theoretically, this conclusion to this simulation would have Chouji putting off kids for a while, what would happen to their Ino-Shika-Cho? I can't possibly ruin that."

"We won't know unless we try, the experimentation has many unpredictable variables, so let's give this a try." The pink-haired doctor began scribbling. "I'll write a referral to our family care department so that when you run this through Chouji they can get you started, alright?"

The red-haired nin still looked unsure of the idea, but shrugged. "Fine. Let's give it a try, who knows, I may want to have a child. It can't be difficult." She scoffed and downed the rest of her scotch like it was water.

Sakura sweatdropped and laughed lightly. "You'll see for yourself."

.

.

 _:::_

.

.

It's been roughly half a year since the Uchiha couple tried to conceive a child. Temari was already ending her first trimester. Chouji ended up not wanting to have a child while Karui saw it as a challenge and wanted one, so she ended up throwing all contraceptives and even going as far threatening Chouji with no meat, Ino and Sai were trying but couldn't get pregnant as well but Sakura's betting it's the tea Ino drinks every morning that's acting as a natural baby blocker, and she's just waiting for Ino to consult her about it. Naruto and Hinata, right off the bat got pregnant a month after their marriage and Hinata's now approaching her third trimester.

While Uchiha Sakura was lounging on their couch with another copy of Icha Icha in her hands. Honestly, she and Sasuke had gone through and around most of the Icha Icha series that the bodies and positions turned out to be their verison of a Rorschach ink blot test.

A weight joined her on the couch and leaned over the book in her hands.

"What do you think that looks like?" Sakura asked and both, in unison, tilted their heads to the side.

"A rabbit eating another rabbit?"

"I think it's a unicorn head lying on chickens."

"Oh, I do see it, good one Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha's were not lost on the hope of getting pregnant, but they're not taking it as serious as they had been the past year. They were both healthy adults whose time for a child hasn't come yet. But it doesn't mean they aren't trying...

"Are you ovulating?"

...albeit halfheartedly.

Sakura counted on her fingers. "I think so. I do feel rather sore." She massaged her thighs for good measure and gave a little pat to Sasuke's pants.

"Did you get hard looking at Icha Icha?" She asked disbelievingly with amusement in her voice.

"Of course not." Sasuke replied. "You're perky though." He smirked and kissed Sakura on the collarbone before making his way to their shared room.

Sakura laughed and indeed her nipples were protruding from under her shirt with no sort of stimulation at all. "I told you, I'm ovulating!"

.

.

 _:::_

.

.

"I heard they've been trying for almost a year and still no bun in the oven."

"Oh dear, could he be shooting blanks? Or kami forbid, is she barren?"

"I hope not. What use is a wife who can't bear children."

The cup of coffee that was on its way to Sakura's lips paused centimeters away. Her eyes widened and shakily placed the cup back on its saucer. Her hand shot to her mouth in an attempt to hold down the sandwich she just ate.

Could she be-? But she got herself checked, both of them. She paled and shot up from her seat, alerting some nearby diners. She left a tip on the table before sprinting away.

.

.

 _:::_

.

.

"I-Is it possible S-Shishou?" The pink-haired doctors shaky voice said.

Her blonde mentor and previous Hokage had her hands laced in front of her as she stared concentratedly at a spot on the wall behind Sakura. "Hmm..."

"Shishou!"

"I'm thinking child!" She spat.

Dejectedly, Sakura collapsed on a chair and cradled her head in her hands muttering hushed prayers.

Tsunade glanced at her pupil and her hazel orbs softened. Sakura was too much of a pleaser. She can't stomach the thought of letting down a comrade, much more the love of her life. Her thoughts traveled back to Dan and Jiraiya, both the loves of her life for different reasons.

"Sakura..." She started. "To date, there have only been three people who are capable of manifesting the Yin Seal. Uzumaki Mito, me and you. Though there are variations on how the Yin Seal is used and what are its' effects on the bodies. Uzumaki Mito had no trouble with childbirth and even housed the Jinchuuriki. I, for obvious reasons, don't know how the Yin Seal would affect childbearing on my part, considering my age as well." She paused making sure that Sakura was paying attention. "Since the Yin Seal protects and restores the body, perhaps your chakra senses an unknown matter in you, much more from the genes of an Uchiha, that it's just doing it's job of protecting you." Her heart broke seeing the devastated look on her pupil's face. "But that's just a theory, the Yin Seal is very complicated and no one has even dared to test its limits."

"But we need to be open to the possibilities."

.

.

 _:::_

.

.

"Did we have a fight?"

Sakura's head shot up to her husband who was sitting at the dining table with his attention focused on the book he had. If his voice wasn't so clear she would've thought she was imagining things.

"W-What do you mean?" She paused in her cutting.

He flipped a page. "It's quiet."

She let out a forced laugh. "Oh, it's just been boring at the hospital. Nothing special about to-... today."

"Not even Akimoto?"

"He's annoying everyday."

"Cafeteria food?"

"I ate at that sandwich shop a block away."

"Tsunade?"

At the sound of her mentor's name, their conversation whirred through her mind before she let out a strangled "Same old, same old shishou."

Sasuke's eyes shifted to hers and back on his book. "Okay."

Sakura diverted her attention back to cutting up the vegetables infront of her with a shaky hand. Sooner or later she would have to talk to Sasuke. But even Tsunade-shishou wasn't sure, we wouldn't want to get the wrong idea. But she didn't want to put up false hopes. What if-

What use is a wife who can't bear children.

She was jolted from her thoughts when she heard and felt something break. She looked down and saw the cutting board in half and had she not noticed she might have broken their island counter in the process.

"Sakura."

At the sound of her name, she spun around and collapsed in Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry! I-I... Shishou said she wasn't sure, no one else had the Yin Seal. Bu-but there are possibilities, Uzumaki M-Mito had the Kyūbi too, she was fine. B-But shishou didn't have any, there are va-varia-" Her rambling was cut short when she let out a strangled cry, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably from her sobbing.

Her raven-haired husband supported her form and guided her to lean on the island while he clutched on her forearms. He kept quiet waiting for her to calm down while he rubbed small circles on the small of her back.

"Is that so?"

Sakura looked down, ashamed to face her husband after conveying her conversation with Tsunade. When he didn't talk for a while, another sob threatened to errupt and her hands quickly clamped over her mouth to stop them.

She then felt hands on the sides of her face guiding her to look up. "It's been a long day. Let's go to bed."

"D-Dinner?"

"It's okay."

Apprehensively, she nodded. Then she felt soft lips press on hers which she returned shyly. Just when she was about to break from the kiss, Sasuke's large hands glided down to her hips and pressed her closer to him.

"Sasu-ke."

"Quiet."

What was initially a chaste kiss turned into fierce one with Sasuke battling for complete dominance. Sakura was pressed harshly on the island counter until she was raised on it, letting out a shriek. Sasuke lips trailed down her neck to her chest and with his hands he ran them down her thighs and hefted her legs over his shoulders.

At their position Sakura blushed profusely and tried to push Sasuke away who already made his way to kissing her inner thighs.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura cried once more when she felt her underwear drag down and torn right off. "Uchiha Sasuke! Stop this!" She tried to put her thighs together but was stopped with Sasuke's hands holding them in place.

"Not wet enough." She heard him mutter before running a thumb over her sensitive nub.

She screamed and threw her head back while latching on the counter. She let out shaky moans when Sasuke started to stimulate her further. Suddenly she jolted up when she felt two fingers slide into her and shivered when he scissored them around.

"Y-You son of a- Ah!" She keeled over when Sasuke pumped his fingers at a frighteningly fast pace. Then she suddenly came when she felt a jolt of electricity in her loins. Her legs fell on either side of Sasuke, feeling like jelly. Her hands moved to prop herself on Sasuke's shoulders as she caught her breath trying to get over her orgasm.

"You dick... You cheated." She released a breathy groan.

"Now you're wet."

Her head shot up and saw Sasuke delicately licking his fingers clean and somehow that smirk on his lips drained Sakura of all her blood.

Sakura gave a yelp at the same time she heard a strained grunt when Sasuke all but dropped her on his length, filling her up to the hilt. She didn't even know when he had the time to unzip his pants. Instinctively her arms wound around his shoulders and her ankles awkwardly hooked on his calves.

"I can't... Sasuke-kun, I can't..." Sakura grunted and buried her face in the hollow of his neck to hide a moan when Sasuke adjusted their position and his appendage deliciously rubbed her.

"Don't think." His grunts timed with hers as he pounded her against the countertop edge. "Fuck!" He didn't think he could concentrate on a steady pace with Sakura breathing hotly in his ears. He slowed down to catch his breath and swept away some of Sakura's hair that made it to his face.

"I was close!" Sakura cried and used her arms to pull herself up and down on Sasuke's length trying to match his previous speed. She had her head thrown back exposing her neck to her lover.

Sasuke could only chuckle at her desperation. He licked the swell of her breasts that were exposed from the tank top she wore and left love marks all over the area. Though when Sakura dropped on his penis and ground her hips into his, he bit hard enough to break the skin. All it took were just two deep thrusts to finish Sakura off, and on the third thrust did he reach completion.

Sasuke hoisted Sakura back on the counter, the broken chopping board, and vegetables carelessly thrown over the other side. He buried his head between Sakura's breasts, taking in her scent, there was always this distinct freesia smell about her and he was obsessed. He hummed peacefully in response to something Sakura said.

"Please take this seriously Sasuke-kun." Sakura's hands tilted Sasuke's head up and tears were threatening to fall again.

"Rebuilding the Uchiha name, it might get a little difficult, but I promise, we'll make it happen."

Uchiha Sasuke wanted to laugh at the serious expression on his wife's face, but decided against it and laced their fingers together and kissed the back of her hand. "Let's just keep trying then." He smirked.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm serious!"

"And I'm serious." Sasuke's smirk widened at Sakura's pure, unadultered rage. "We're not in a hurry to have a baby, if it happens, it happens-

"If not?"

"We'll think of something then."

At that Sakura burst into tears. "What good is a wife who can't bear children! I don't want that to happen, Sasuke-kun, please don't leave me again!" Sasuke froze at her words. "I love you! I love you so much!"

Like made of glass, Sasuke carefully gathered her in his arms and held her tight against his erratic chest.

"Can't I have you to myself for a while? Just a little while."

Green eyes shot open.

"I need you. Just you." His grip around her tightened. "Be mine, just mine. For a while."

"Okay."

.

.

 _:::_

.

.

 **SP/n:** This is complete. I swear.

If you have any questions about my stories (lkwrvHandsUpHighlajlakrv) you can review or message me and I'll take the brunt. Lol. Slow clap to being canon. Can I take the time to note that Kishi is just toying with my heart? Extreme love-hate here.

I have a tumblr! It's still fresh, but check it out. Link on my A/P!


End file.
